


Crimes of the Heart

by RenRenSenpai, ScottScottSenpai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible camio?, we'll add more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenRenSenpai/pseuds/RenRenSenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottScottSenpai/pseuds/ScottScottSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is a criminal, Will is a cop, and shit will go down. Gay stuff incoming. Whoop fucking whoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSITION! HOORAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We saw a tumblr post with this idea. Loved it so much that we're wasting time to write an actual fic. Hopefully I'll find it and link it later for credit.

He peeked around the corner. The bank looked as it had before, only now the thief was gone. The aptly named “Shadow Stealer” had disappeared again along with over two million dollars. The bank was evacuated earlier to question them and find a needle in a haystack.

Himself, along with the help of the FBI, had been tracking this thief on their trail throughout the US. At sunset every few weeks, a bank would report that their vault had been emptied. Banks in Kansas, Alabama, Louisiana, New York, California, South Carolina, Indiana, Washington, Colorado and now Boston, Massachusetts have been emptied with only one hooded figure seen walking into it. All different banks, and all different corporations. No connection between them.

He walked into the empty foyer. CSI was all over the scene, checking the security cameras, the desks and the security deposit boxes.

 

One of the local police officers pulled something out of the safety deposit boxes and walked towards the quickly set up operation center. The officer stuck out at me for some reason. His name’s Percy Jackson. He called over the lead local police officer, Annabeth Chase, who ran to get the list of items in the deposit boxes. They met at a desk, and Chase quickly scanned the list, then shook her head. Officer Jackson ran over to Will clutching an envelope in his hands as his black bangs flew into his face.

 

"Detective Solace!" he yelled in an attempt to gain Will’s attention. However, he dropped the envelope, and then his notepad. Will jogged over to him as Percy reached for the envelope, silently cursing himself for possibly spoiling the evidence. Will reached down and picked up Jackson’s notepad, which was flipped open to reveal his scrawling cursive across it. On it was scribbled, " _IS HE LIKE ME?_ "

 

They looked up at the same time and their faces hit, their lips closely brushing.

 

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Sorry dude. Fuck!" Sailors would be proud of him. "Oh, sorry detective. And I didn't mean to drop it. It just slipped-"

 

"It's alright," Will  interrupted. "Everyone has made a mistake on the job.” He pointed to the envelope clutched in the officer’s hands. “What did you find?"

 

"It looks like a letter. It's not addressed to anyone, and it's not supposed to be in the deposit box. And there aren't any fingerprints or explosives on it," he informed Will. Will took the envelope from Jackson’s hands and scanned it, looking for possible words erased or other marks. "And I wasn't talking about dropping the envelope." Percy looked at Will expectantly, as if Percy wanted Will to forget about the entirety of their conversation. Will looked at Percy, and rose my eyebrows. He quickly looked away, pretending not be interested in Annabeth Chase and her gorgeous blonde hair. It seemed as if she were taunting him, begging him to break the rules and meet her in the back.

 

WIll hid a quick laugh. "It's all good. Everyone knows about my sexuality whether they want to or not. And go for it dude. Just 'cuz we bumped faces doesn't mean you’re not at least bi." He turned and ran back to the deposit boxes, and began to methodically make his way through them again.

 

Will looked back down at the envelope and slowly opened it so as not to tear it or make anything explode in case the envelope was a trigger. It wasn't. Inside was the letter that Jackson had mentioned. Slowly examining it, Will opened it and looked at the large letters written across the front:

 

DEAR WILL-

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

-YOUR FRIEND

 

Will stared at the page, dumbfounded that the asshole would address him on his first case out in the field. His phone pulled him out of his stupor.

 

"Agent Solace, another bank has been robbed which has the exact same circumstances as the Shadow Stealer."

 

"Ok. Where is it?" Solace replied to his handler, Apollo.

  
"New York City."


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY! PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

Will quickly hung up the phone and connected it to the earpiece via Bluetooth, placing it in his ear. He ran and told the lead officer what he heard. 

Will followed the lead investigator, Special Agent Underwood, out of Boston Private and onto Seaport Boulevard where his car was parked, and pulled out into the flow of bustling traffic and asked Apollo to find the quickest route to the bank in New York.  “Turn left at the next light.” his voice cracked through the earpiece. Will got onto I-95 towards New York as instructed. Caught in the flow of traffic, he realized that it was impossible to get from Boston to New York in under two hours. 

 

“Apollo. Have you seen the security footage from the robbery in New York yet?” Solace asked, trying  to break the silence.

 

“Not yet,” he replied. “Why?” 

 

“I’m wondering how the thief could have gotten from Boston to New York in under two hours with all of this traffic.” he imagined Apollo scratching his head in confusion. He sat in traffic for over an hour, thinking of how this thief could have possibly gotten from Boston to New York so quickly. No train, car, or any other known mode of transport could take the thief from Boston to New York so quickly. Will’s mind raced at the possible methods of transportation, that he had not noticed that he began to drift into the other lane. His captivation of this new-found knowledge nearly caused a huge wreck. After a flurry of honks, swears, and a few moments to calm his heart-rate, he concluded that this was either a copycat, an accomplice, or a technical genius to make transportation that fast. 

 

The blond continued with the flow of traffic, weaving between cars whenever possible to get to the scene as soon as possible. It took him just under 3 hours to get to People’s United on Park Avenue and park. He walked towards the scene, marked with yards of police tape sealing off the entrance to the public. Solace walked under the tape, and into the mess of investigators, searching the scene for evidence. He walked towards a Brit in combat boots yelling at an officer about her safe deposit box. Will ignored them and walked into the bank and saw the large letters plastered across the back wall in black spray paint.

 

**HAVEN’T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET WILL?**

 

Someone noticed Will, wide-eyed and mouth gaping, staring at the paint, and whispers spread throughout the bank as everyone stopped to look at him. The commissioner from the NYPD briskly strutted over, grabbed Solace’s arm, and dragged him to an office, slamming the door slammed shut behind him. His close cropped white hair topped an old face, aged from stress as if he had been in his position for thousands of years.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. Will stared at him, not knowing what to say or do in the face of his rage. The commissioner’s face began to turn red, exasperated from the blond’s lack of a general response.  “What are you, deaf? Answer me!”

 

Will continued to stare at him. Apollo had not told him about the message. The thief knew who the detective was, and was targeting him. “I-I don’t know,” he stammered. 

The commissioner glared at him with anger, waiting for an actual response. The silence stretched, as Will knew absolutely nothing about what had been happening. The blond detective had been investigating for the case for over a year, and only knew the patterns that the robber followed. 

 

The door opened, one the New York officers stepped in and nodded toward the commissioner, and said, “Commissioner Zeus, we’ve found something.” Commissioner Zeus looked at Will, and told him to not fuck anything up. Zeus stormed out, Will trailing behind, stopping in front of the message on the wall. The officer watched as one the CSI agents picked up a small torn piece of a map. Will didn’t see any locations, but he saw some letters written on it. 

 

“It was stuck behind an electrical outlet,” said the CSI agent, handing it to the group. Will looked at the map, putting on a set of gloves, he walked over and grabbed it out of the commissioners hands. It showed Rhode Island, with a single dot in the center of the state. 

 

The commissioner took the map back, glaring daggers at Will. The CSI took the map and placed it in an evidence bag. He walked off, leaving Will there, dumbfounded, as the answer lay obvious in front of their faces. 


	3. Detective Solace: The Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops its been a while. Our apologies. Writers block. On both our parts. Whoops.

Will left the bank, and ran to his car. He tapped his Bluetooth device, and it connected to Apollo. 

 

“What’s up?” asked Apollo. 

 

“Can you please see if there are any airports near the banks that were robbed today?” He asked. The faint noise of Apollo typing away occupied the earpiece.

 

“Ok… There are a few small airports around New York for smaller planes that have little activity, one on Long Island, and others around Boston with the same amount of activity.” 

“I’m looking for flights that took off shortly after the robbery.” 

 

After a series of clicking and typing sounds, Apollo responded. “There was one flight that occurred from Boston to Long Island just half an hour after the robbery. There was no flight manifest, and made a course change from Cleveland to Long Island in-flight. That may be the one that you are looking for.” 

 

The blond thanked his assistant before starting the car and pulling out onto Park Avenue. Will tried to get out of the city for a few minutes before turning his earpiece back on as Apollo began to give directions. Will was navigated out of the city, and towards the coast. Houses began to space apart as he transitioned to the countryside. The road slimmed until it became a one lane road whilst Apollo guided him to the airport. Will realized that he had forgotten to call into the New York office. 

 

He pulled out his phone, and got out of the car. He dialed the number, and heard someone call his name. He hung up, and looked around the airport.  He walked forwards, towards the hangar next to the t. There weren’t any vehicles or bikes around that he could see, so he jogged towards the hangar. He pulled the doors opened, and walked inside. There were two planes stationed on opposite sides of the hangar, casting large shadows in the glow of the fluorescent lights. Examining one plane, he saw that it was covered in dust and had not been moved for a while. Solace walked over to the other plane and was circling it when someone stepped out of the shadows. 

He was wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants, with the hood and his excessive shaggy black hair covering his face. His lanky arm reached up and pulled the hood back, to expose a dark face, with piercing colourless eyes. 

 

“Hey handsome,” he says, giving Solace a slight smirk. “Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico di Angelo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapters. We're working on getting more longer chapters done. That way we can upload on a normal schedule.


End file.
